marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Scott Summers (Scotty) (Earth-1298)
, by Uatu. Never named as 'Scott Summers II' | CurrentAlias = Scotty Summers | Aliases = | Identity = Public | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = Formely The Six | Relatives = Cyclops (paternal uncle) Jean Grey (mother's genetic template/maternal aunt) Havok (father) Goblyn Queen (mother) X-Man (paternal cousin) | Universe = Earth-1298 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Scotty is the son of Alex Summers and Madelyne Pryor | PlaceOfBirth = New York, America | Creators = | First = Mutant X #1 | Last = Mutant X #31 | HistoryText = Scotty is Alex and Madelyne Summers' son. He is often looked after by Elektra. | Powers = Telepathy: can read minds and project his thoughts into other minds within a vast, potentially limitless radius. Her notable powers include: *''Telepathic Cloak: Can mask her presence from being detected by others. Her abilities can at times go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. She can extend these defenses to others around her as well. *Psychic Shadow: ability to mask herself, and other peoples' presence from those around him. Can telepathically disguise herself, making her appearance that of a shadow. Marvel Girl has developed a electric blue Phoenix emblem energy signature, which appears over her left eye whenever she uses her powers. *Mind Control: ability to control the minds of others upon mere concentration. *Mind Possession: ability to possess the mind of another, and use that beings body as her own. *Mind Alteration: ability to alter the minds of others by force of will, changing their personality partially or entirely. *Psionic Shield: ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others minds. *Telepathic Illusions: ability to create illusions to make herself seem to be invisible, look like someone else, or make others experience events that are not truly happening. *Mental Paralysis: ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *Mental Amnesia: Can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *Psionic Blasts: can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. *Astral Projection: can project her astral form from her body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane she can only travel in astral form over short distances. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. *Mind Transferal: able to transfer both her mind and powers into other host bodies should her own physical body be somehow killed. *Mental Detection: can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of herself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. '''Telekinesis': Possesses telekinetic abilities enabling him to manipulate matter with the energy of her thoughts, create force fields and fire concussive psionic force blasts. By using his telekinesis to levitate herself, Scotty can fly at incredible speeds. | Abilities = None known | Strength = Can hold up to 700 lbs. | Weaknesses = None known | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = }} Category:Summers Family Category:Grey Family